


База

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [7]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227
Kudos: 1





	База

Как и на любой другой планете, на Кореллии существуют заброшенные здания. Одно из них – полуразрушенное возвышение, раньше служившее смотровым пунктом. Крыша здесь целая, но стены в некоторых местах уже лишились части своей кладки. В целом, здание выглядит достаточно неприметно, именно поэтому Шарро устроила здесь базу. Вернее, подобие небольшой базы.

Перетащив сюда несколько приборов, аппаратов для починки кораблей и съестного, это место вполне можно называть временным домом или пристанищем. Пристанищем для тех, кому некуда идти.

Сейчас Шарро была тут одна, хотя раньше здесь часто ошивался кое-кто из местных. Скорее всего, сейчас они либо схвачены, что, на самом деле, маловероятно, либо снова занялись контрабандой. В любом случае, внутри это здание больше никогда не выглядело заброшенным.

С последнего визита Крошки Сью прошло почти полтора месяца: в ее сообщении говорилось, что она нашла отличный способ заработать и приобрести новый корабль. За нее Шарро переживала в последнюю очередь – маленькую кореллианку всегда недооценивали, поэтому Шарро и взяла ее в свою «команду». Командой, на самом деле, этих людей было трудно назвать. Это больше походило на кружок по интересам, а именно интересам к наживе. Но, в любом случае, это были проверенные личности, которые вряд ли продадут тебя за хорошую сумму. А если и продадут, то хотя бы предупредят, чтобы ты успел спрятаться или отбить нападение, а после еще и своей добычей поделятся.

Шарро собирала себе новый бластер, когда на один из комлинков пришло сообщение: оно было короткое, и явно отправлялось в спешке. Прослушав сообщение, она смогла выдавить из себя только одно:

\- Бедный Онти… 


End file.
